Amor en Nike TV
by Aya Matsumoto
Summary: Dos personajes se hacen muy buenos amigos en un estudio de television muy, pero muy peculiar...xDXOver FMA & Chrno Crusade en conjunto con mi oneechan Mileena...xD REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**§ Amor en NIKE TV §**

By Mileena & Matsumoto Aya 

**Summary:** dos personajes que se conocen de casualidad en sus respectivos trabajos pueden llegar a ser muy, pero muy buenos amigos x-over, Chrno Crusade & Full Metal Alchemist

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: Sepan perdonar nuestras salidas de mate, pero es lo que hay... este fic nació de una discusión que tuvimos Aya y yo, ella defendiendo a FMA y yo a Chrno Crusade... de toda esa pelea salió la idea de hacer algo con los dos personajes principales juntos, y... ¡¡He aquí el jocoso resultado! XDDDD... OJO: y disculpando a quienes no les guste la idea, ¡este es un YAOI! aunque no basado en la trama de ninguna de las dos series, y tratado desde un punto de vista muy, pero muy gracioso n.n

¡Queremos sus opiniones! ¡Anímense, no sean quisquillosos n.-...!

**.·oOo·.**

Corría un lindo día de verano. Los pájaros cantaban, las arañas fabricaban sus casas, y las escritoras aburridas escribían sus historias extrañas.

Caminando por la calle iba un joven no muy alto, de cabello rubio atado en una trenza. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de supermercado donde portaba un brazo metálico que usaba en su trabajo.

Oh, si... este joven era Edward Elric. ¡Si! ¡El mismo Edward que están pensando! No, el del banco no... u.uU ¡¡El de Full Metal Alchemist!

Y así, iba de camino al estudio 3B de la famosa estación televisiva "Nike TV" a filmar un capitulo mas de esta serie que nos gusta a todos / as... cuando de pronto...

—¡¡Por la pu/(& madre, quien es el hijo de )"·"! que no sabe por donde va! / —exclamó decentemente el dulce muchacho al chocar con algún pobre diablo (y nunca mejor dicho lo de diablo) en la entrada del canal.

—¡Conchemiscuernos! X.x —exclamo a su vez, el otro personaje, que había quedado desparramado en el suelo. —Lo siento, lo siento... --U —se disculpo cortésmente, al tiempo que se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda (las pompas n.n).

—OK, te disculpo... ¬¬ pero deberías sentirte afortunado. Chocaste con Edward Elric, y eso no se da todos los días.

El otro muchacho quedo con cara de "Alo...?"

—Ah, pues mucho gusto. Yo soy Chrno. ¿Trabajas en el canal?

—Yes, soy el prota de la popular serie Full Metal Alchemist ), ¿y tu?

—Ah, yo igual...

—¿Cómo, también eres el prota de Full Metal Alchemist? O.ó!

—No, saco de papas... xD Yo soy el prota de Chrno Crusade, y también trabajo en el canal.

En ese minuto, el rubio se percata que, cerca del muchacho de cabello morado también había quedado desperdigado el contenido de otra bolsa de supermercado que el traía, llena de unas piezas de metal que parecían formar una cola, cuernos, garras de plástico, y un par de alas negras bastante cutres tomando en cuenta el prestigio de Nike TV para con su presupuesto.

—Ah, mish... —fue lo único que pudo articular. —¿Y como es que no nos habíamos encontrado antes? —dijo, mirando de arriba abajo a Chrno con aire perverso, y deteniéndose en algún perdido punto que marcaba su mitad.

—Es que yo... teóricamente... no tengo filmación hoy... —contesto el de cabello violáceo, mirando a Edward de arriba a abajo, y deteniéndose en ese... brazo metálico que llevaba en la bolsa (malpensados ¬u¬). —Solo vine por algo que deje olvidado ayer.

—Ah, que interesante...

—Si, oye, ¿Te apetece tomarte un café conmigo, o estas apurado con las grabaciones? —pregunto Chrno, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Me parece, pero tendrás el honor de ser invitado por mi n.n —respondió Ed, liberando de su cabeza ciertos malos pensamientos que le estaban surcando la mente...

En ese instante, el rubio se acerco a Chrno, y poniéndose ambos dentro de un circulo extraño que había quedado dibujado en el suelo luego de que una niñita pasara rayando con tiza la acera, hizo transmutación, para llegar mas rápido a la cafetería.

Cuando aterrizaron, se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en un lugar bastante extraño... Las paredes estaban forradas con piel en tonalidades rojas y rosadas, con muchos corazones, con sillas y sillones forrados en piel de dálmata y jaguares, cuyas habitaciones tenían camas de agua en vez de las normales.

—¿A dónde me trajiste, alquimista? —pregunto Chrno con los ojos desorbitados, es decir, OÓ

—Chale, creo que hice la transmutación al lugar equivocado... —sonrisa picarona por parte del rubio. —Pero igual y podemos tomarnos un café aquí, ¿verdad?

—¬¬...

—n.nU...

—¬¬U...

—ñ.ñUuu...

—¡OK, esta bien! Pero solamente nos tomaremos un café y nos iremos, porque has de saber que yo ya tengo novia. —condiciono Chrno.

—ToT no me digas...

—Seh. ¿A poco tu no, con lo guapo y machote que te ves?

—Bueno, la verdad es que si... n/n Se llama Winry Rockbell. Es muy buena conmigo, ¿sabes?

—Mish... (pensamientos de Chrno_: "nyoooo, ¿por qué siempre tengo que llegar tarde al reparto de hombres? u.u"_)

—¿Y como se llama tu chica? —pregunto Ed, curioso.

—Etto... la ultima vez que la vi me dijo que se llamaba Rosette Christopher... es que esta medio desquiciada la pobre, sufre cambios de personalidad xD

—Neh, que lastima...

Y ambos se aceraron a la barra de bebidas a paso lento, como si quisieran que aquel momento no terminara nunca, disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Una vez en la mesa, Edward saludo alegremente al dependiente.

—¡Como va el negocio, Roy!

—De pelos, full metal. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ah... y veo que no estas solo... —inquirió el dependiente picarescamente, el cual respondía al nombre de Roy Mustang.

—No lo mires así, es solo un amigo. —respondió Elric, medio sonrojado. —¿Y tu hermano? —pregunto luego, para cambiar la conversación.

—Por allá adentro anda... ¿lo llamo? —Mustang no espero respuesta. —¡¡¡Ewaaaaaaaaan! ¡Full Metal ha venido a visitarnooooooooos!

Desde una habitación ubicada al lado del mesón, deduciblemente la cocina, surgió un tipo larguirucho, enfundado en jeans azules y camisa blanca. Portaba un delantalcito de cocina muy femenino, con vuelos en los bolsillos y en la basta. Se acerco a Roy, y saludo a Edward con aire amistoso.

—¡Hola, Elric! Tanto tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí...

Chrno, quien había sido ignorado monumentalmente hasta ese entonces, se levanto de golpe y porrazo de la banca donde se encontraba, y apunto al sujeto del delantal marica con un dedo, mientras lo examinaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Mi.. mi... mi-mi-ministro Reminghton! —grito, sulfurado. —¿Qué coño hace usted aquí?

—¡Vaya, Chrno! No esperaba verte por estos lares... —comento el joven, amenamente. —Pues yo trabajo con mi hermano en este... ehhmm.. localcito... jeje... ¡¡Y no me digas Ministro, que no estamos filmando! ¬¬

—. Bu-bueno, c-como sea ¬¬, ehhhm... Ewan. ¿Cómo es que eres hermano de este señor? —indico a Mustang, quien charlaba animadamente con el full metal, como le decían a Ed.

—Ah, bueno... es una larga historia... ¡Pero es solo por parte de mama! —aseguro Reminghton. —El padre de Mustang murió cuando el tenia dos años, luego mama se caso con mi papi y ahora somos una gran familia que mola mogollón n.n!

—Ah... jeje... OK.

—¿A poco no somos igualitos? —dijo Mustang, ganándose al lado de su 'hermano', mientras le abrazaba en un gesto de camaradería.

(NdAutoras: ¡Les animamos a hacer la prueba! Pongan en el paint una imagen de Roy y le pintan el pelo rubio. ¿Qué tenemos? ¡A Ewan Reminghton! Funciona de ídem manera si ponen una imagen del ministro de Chrno Crusade... le pintan el pelo negro, y obtienen un Roy Mustang en versión "después del choque" n.n)

—Seeeeh, súper iguales ¬¬ —les dijo Ed, sabiendo lo mucho que les cargaba que les dijeran que no se parecían. Porque la verdad, es que los tíos eran iguales.

—Yo diría que si se parecen en algo... —aporto Chrno, para calmar los ánimos.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —grito Reminghton, mientras volaba a la cocina de nuevo. Al rato, volvió con dos tazas humeantes de café capuchino.

—Oh, gracias, Ewan. —fue el gesto de agradecimiento de Edward, para luego perderse en las profundidades de aquel liquido que le ofrecían.

—¡Que les aproveche! n.n —sonrió Roy, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con el rubio a su lado. —¿Pusiste el _ya-sabes-que_ en los cafés, Ewan?

—Por cantidad familiar, hermano. —respondió.

—Tons es hora que desaparezcamos de aquí. No quiero verme envuelto en una macro orgía cuando eso dos se hayan tomado ese riiiiiiiiico capuchino que les hiciste...

—Mande...

Y ambos desaparecieron en medio de risitas medio gays, raudos y veloces hacia la cocina. Cerraron con llave por dentro, para evitar inmediaciones ajenas al recinto, y no volvieron a aparecer más.

CONTINUARA… xD 

NOTAS POST –LECTURA: si hay alguien que después de leer esto, no se ha muerto de la vergüenza ajena o vaya a saber una de que, dejen su review, ya que de ellos depende el futuro de esta linda relación que dimos en crear n.n

No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo, y no nos gastaremos en hacer algo que no logre sacar un par de risas. ¡¡Anden, no sean seriotes! Les van a salir arrugas prematuras si no ríen n.n, y eso es feo u.u… no lo sabrán nuestras madres xD que ni ellas nos soportan.

Como sea, una prueba fehaciente de que se nos va la olla.

Nos veremos, si mama Pandemonium quiere xD


	2. Chapter 2

**§ Amor en NIKE TV §**

by Mileena & Matsumoto Aya 

**Summary:** dos personajes que se conocen de casualidad en sus respectivos trabajos pueden llegar a ser muy, pero muy buenos amigos x-over, Chrno Crusade & Full Metal Alchemist

NOTAS PRE-LECTURA: En vista y considerando de que SI hay gente que lee estas porquerías estúpidas... ¡¡¡regresamooooooooossss! XD, así que partiremos este desopilante y nada cuerdo segundo capitulo agradeciendo los reviews de las siguientes personas: (buscar los revis de este put# fic). ¡Asias a toos x su amabilidad! Su dios se lo pagara xD

Mientras tanto, y para que sigan figurando como nuestros lectores amados, idolatrados y venerados les dejamos la continuación... (teman xD)

¡Nos vemos al final!

**.·oOo·.**

Ewan y Roy una vez refugiados en la cocina espiaban por la ventanita de la puerta para ver que pasaba entre Ed y Chrno, ambos se partían de la risa, vayamos a saber nosotras porque...¬.¬U

...Fuera de la cocina...

—Oe Chrno, ¿no te molesta si me acerco un poco más a ti cierto? —pregunto el rubio de la trenza

—Pos, no adelante... (pensamientos _Aishitemo iikai_ de Chrno: "acércate todo lo que quieras no mas, bombón...º¬º")

—Gracias... oe, y si mejor nos tiramos al piso, digo, para estar mas cómodos ¿no crees? –el rubio se insinuaba como quien no quiere la cosa...la la la xP

—¬¬U... . ... bueno... pero mejor te recuestas sobre mi espalda para que no te me vayas a enfriar... o. 

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

—Hermanito... ¡todavía no pasa nada entretenido! ¿¿¡Estas seguro de que les echaste uan cantidad GRANDE! —pregunto Roy, que ya se estaba aburriendo de espiar sin que nada pasara.

—See, estoy seguro hermano, esperate tantito y vas a ver los resultados, tienen que tomar confianza primero...la la... —replicó Ewan de lo mas tranquilo comenzando a apretar la parte baja de su delantal afeminado, de los puros nervios imaginando el final de esta historia.

Fuera de la cocina, Ed comenzaba a ponerse sobre Chrno con la excusa de que hacia mucho frío y que necesitaba calor humano para mejorar un resfriado que acababa de inventar...¬¬U

—Etto... Ed, ¿por que estas subiendo a mi espalda? —pregunto Chrno entre asustado y con pensamientos _Vanilla_ en su mente. (NdM&A: con los pensamientos _Vanilla_ y _Aishitemo iikai_, nos referimos a la popular canción del Sr. Gackt Camui, si no saben lo que significa les animamos a que busquen el significado por que no somos quienes para decirles algo tan guarro e indecente, por su comprensión muchas gracias... o. ) (NdMileena: ahora si quieren yo les digo, a mi me da iwal pervertir mentes º¬º)

—Es que de pronto me dio frío y recordé que estoy resfriado, y Win-chan dice que el calor humano es la mejor solución para estos casos...

—Aps, es que yo pensaba que era por otra cosa... u.u

—¿Por que creías que me estaba subiendo a tu espalda, pequeño demonio? —le pregunto Ed mirándolo a los ojos...

—No por nada, olvídalo...

Adivinado en lo que estaba pensando Chrno, Ed comienza a acariciar su espalda lentamente en forma circular; Chrno comenzó a sentir escalofríos y se remeció por completo, de hecho se estremeció tanto que incluso hizo caer a Ed de su espalda y al intentar recogerlo lo aplasto completamente...

—¡¡¡Por que hiciste eso! —le reprendió Ed

—Lo siento mucho, pero es que me dio cosita cuando me comenzaste a acariciar la espalda y... —trataba de explicarse Chrno

—No me refiero a eso! Holotúrido, ¿¿por que me aplastaste? —grito el rubio, despanzurrado bajo el chico de cabellos violetas

—Es...yo...no...te...vi...

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NI SIQUIERA ME VES!

—No, no es eso... —dijo Chrno y desde la cocina se escucharon una risas que no cesaban...

—¿¿Entonces que es? —dijo Ed todavía alterado

—¡¡Fue sin querer, lo siento mucho! —carita de pena xD

El FullMetal se detuvo por completo. Al ver a ese apuesto, guapo, bello, encantador, papazote... ejem... al joven Chrno con ese pucherito en sus labios prueba de que sus sentimientos habían sido MUY lastimados, no supo que hacer. Se sintió el peor hombre del mundo, vaya... Chrno estaba tratando de disculparse y el lo único que había hecho había sido gritarle. Se dio asco, realmente...

—¿Chrno-san? —intento dialogar con el chico, que se llevaba afanosamente el dorso de la mano hacia los ojos, prueba de que no quería mostrarse débil ante el enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ —respondió el chico, con resentimiento.

—Bueno, yo... quería, ehm... yooo...

—¿Tu?

—¡Si, yo! n.n... Yo... quiero decirte que... no... aguanto mas...

—Ô.ó

—No puedo soportar verte... es que no se que me pasa... pero de pronto...

—¿De pronto?

—Siento unas enormes ganas de...

—¿De...? —el joven de los cabellos violáceos comenzaba a mosquearse mucho harto.

—De... ¡¡esto! —y sin previo aviso, el rubio de la trenza se le TIRO encima a Chrnito, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza ni delicadeza, acto seguido le planto un BESO que a muchas de ustedes lectoras Hentai les daría envidia (lo sabemos ¬u¬) y... ¡¡Chrno le RES-PON-DIO!

O.o...

¿Qué esta pasando?

—¡¡¡Yujuuu! XD —gritaron dos personajes de dudosa sexualidad desde la cocina. —¡¡Lo logramoooooosss!

—Siempre supe que no resistirían los encantos de mi súper tónico afrodisíaco revitalizador de cosas... "in-revitalizables" —celebraba eufórico el dependiente del bar, Ewan Reminghton Mustang xD

—Ya, ya.., no alardees ¬¬ aun te falta ponerlo a prueba en animales y mujeres, así que no celebres —le recordó el pelinegro a su lado, Roy Mustang Reminghton n.n

—¡Uy! ¡Que mala leche, hermano! ¬¬ ¡No se vale, apenas tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, te tapo la boca!

—Lo veremos, lo veremos. ¿Quién va a ser tan estúpida de aceptar tomar uno de tus tónicos raros? ¿Ah?

—No lo see... pero...

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA WEYES! ¡¡¡COMO LA ESTAMOS PASANDO! —grito una animosa voz desde la entrada.

—Esa voz yo la he oído un par de veces... —exclamo pensativo Ewan, mientras hacia ademán de intentar recordar.

—¡¡Aguas, aguas! ¿No es la novia multipersonalidades de Chrno?

—¿Rosette Christopher? O.o...

—¡Changos, es ella!

—¿¿¿¿QUÉ ONDA, TIPOS? ¡¡¡ES QUE NO HAY NADIE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¡¡MINISTROOOOO! ¡¡¡ROOOOOOOYYYYYYYY! —llamaba la misma 'femenina' voz.

—¿Qué peinetas tiene que estar haciendo Rosette aquí! —exclamo el rubio, al borde de la histeria.

—No me preguntes... ¿Y Chrno?

—Se alquilo el segundo piso completo ¬¬, creo que le puse demasiado al afrodisíaco...

—Ah, ¿Y FullMetal?

—Con Chrno, zo eztupido ¬¬

—Vale. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y que hacemos con la novia multipersonalidades!

—No seeeeeeee... X.x

De pronto, otra nueva voz se les une al ya desastrado panorama que ofrecía la presencia de la monja rubia en el bar.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAN VISTO A LA PULGA RUCIA DE EDWARD POR AQUÍ! ¬¬ ¡¡SE ARRANCO SIN TERMINAR DE BARRER LA CASA! ¡¡Y NO ME HA ZURCIDO LOS CALCETINES! ¡¡LE DIJE QUE TENIA QUE LIMPIARME LAS HERRAMIENTAS OXIDADAS CON LA LENGUA, Y TAMPOCO LO HA HECHO! ¬¬ ¿¿¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES ESTE MENDIGO PINCHE CABRON, EH? ¡¡¡QUE PORQUE ES MAS CHICO QUE…QUE…QUE…QUE…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH….QUE ES MA CHICO QUE UN ACARO! NO LO VEO CUANDO SE ESCABULLE, LA RATA ASQUEROSA ESA? ¬¬

—Me cago en too lo que se menea. ¡Esa es Winry! —exclamo Roy, uniéndose a la histeria de su midbrother xD

—¡Y que hace aquí!

—Busca a Ed, ¿no ves?

—¡Changos, estamos muertos!

—¡Oh, Ewan!

—¡Roy!

Y se fundieron en un desesperado abrazo, mientras cascadas de lagrimitas brotaban de sus ojos.

¿Creen que la cosa no puede empeorar mas?

¿Si?

¡Mentira! Acabas de perder un viaje de placer a la Tundra de Kerhuelen, porque SIIIII! Las cosas empeoran n.n

En el vestíbulo del bar, se sostiene la siguiente conversación:

—¿Ein? ¿Quién motas eres tu? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿A que vienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¬¬... Soy Winry, grito porque busco a mi novio, quiero al mismo, vengo a buscarlo, Winry, ya te lo dije ¬¬ ¿y tu?

—Monja, no grito, quiero a mi novio también, vengo a ver si de casualidad esta aquí, Rosette Christopher. Mucho gusto n.n

—¡El gusto es mío, lenda! n.n

—Acaba de nacer un terrorífica amistad. —susurro Roy.

Reminghton solamente asintió. Su medula espinal estaba petrificada.

—¡¡Eres monja y tienes novio! O —pregunto Win, toda emocionada.

—Seh 8)... la maestranza, tu sabes... Me pase por el Arco del Triunfo a todas esas leyes estúpidas que impiden a los religiosos tener relaciones afectivas... ¡Y lo hice por Chrno-kun! ¡Porque lo amo...! ºuº (carita luminosa). ¡Y el también me ama a mi! ... Pero ahora no se donde esta, desapareció del set de filmación sospechosamente...

—¡Wow, filmas una serie!

—Seh... pero hoy no nos tocaba filmación... el tenia que venir por ciertos artículos de utilería que olvido ayer, y nos íbamos a juntar, pero... (lagrimitas de cocodrilo)... ¡¡¡Desaparecióoooo! TT

—Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento... —musito la mecánica, en un afán de consolar a la desdichada chica. Le había caído bien de vista nada mas, y había que hacer algo por ella. —¡Pero mira, te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿vale!

—¿En serio harías eso por mi? —Rosette atravesaba su etapa de chica dulce. Ya sabemos, cambio de personalidades xD

—Orsbvio o. ¡Además, yo también busco a esa mini lacra de Ed! —vio la cara de confusión de la otra rubia, y procedió a explicarse. —Es mi novio, uno bien petiso, con trenza, rubio, menos de 1,20... ¿No lo has visto?

—¿Menos de 1,20? O.o ¿Qué edad tiene, dos meses? ¡Argh, pedofila! . 

—Nah, quince años... ¡¡Pero como odia la leche no crece un pelo, y ya lo ves! Ahí anda dando pena por el mundo el pobre...

—Hum... —cara pensativa de Rosette. —¿Vamos a preguntarle a Ewan-kun?

—¿¡También conoces a los chicos!

—¡Claro! Comparto grabaciones con Reminghton.

—¡Bueno, vale! ¡Vamos!

Y ambas rubias tomaron dirección hacia la cocina, donde los dos tembleques hombres que ya conocemos, terminaban de comerse las uñas, aterrados ante lo que se les presentaba ante sus ojillos.

—¡¡¡Vienen, vienen! Ah, Roy ¿qué hacemoss?

—Ni idea...

—¿No puedes hacer fuego con los dedos y cosas raras? Las quemamos y decimos que se accidentaron friendo papas fritas? (porque si las papas no están fritas, no nos van a creer que se quemaron friendo papas ¬¬Uu ¿Comprenden la encrucijada? XD)

—Ewan... ¬¬ yo NO puedo hacer fuego con las manos, esos son efectos 'ezpeziales' de la serie ¬¬

—No me digas...

—Si te digo...¬¬

—¡Que estafa! Feh...

—¡¡Pero se aproximan! X.x

—OMFG! X.x (NdM: eso significa "Oh my fucking god!" pero ando muy vaga y no quise poner entera la frase ¬¬… ¡Changos, la puse igual! .Uu)

De pronto... una idea muy, muy buena se asoma a las inmediaciones vírgenes del cerebro de Roy Mustang. Oh, seh. Una MUY buena idea. Como todo lo de el, vamos...

—Ewan-nii-san, tengo una idea.

—O.o! ¿Me ves cara de burro o que? ¡Tu, una idea!

—Sep, y una muy buena...

—Dale, soy todo pailas (broma subliminal de Mileena para Aya n.n)

—Enjembre enjembre... —Mustang carraspeo un poco antes de dar a conocer su 'fabulosa' ocurrencia. —Brother, me temo que al fin ha llegado el momento de gloria que has estado esperando.

Reminghton se froto los ojos, incrédulo. La palabra gloria llamaba poderosamente su atención.

—¿Ah, si? —inquirió. El pelinegro solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. —¿En que aspectos, si se puede saber?

—En el flamante y muy bien remunerado negocio de los afrodisíacos revitalizantes de cosas "In-revitalizables".

—¡Ah, Roy! No me gastes bromas. Te dije que no puedo comercializarlo hasta que lo haya probado en mujeres, y...

—...ahí tienes, en el vestíbulo, esperando impacientemente a tus conejitas de indias, brother. —susurro, con las mirada mas maligna y enferma desquiciada mental que le hayan visto poner en la serie.

El ministro de Chrno Crusade solo sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de codicia y la palabra "dinero (en euros)" impresa en la frente.

Continuara... xD 

**.·oOo·.**

Notas finales de las dementes autoras: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN SU REVIEW! XD no lo nieguen, se mueren de ganas por saber que va a pasar con Rosette y Winry XD, ¡Y que paso con nuestra parejita de amantes fugados! XD... se nos ocurren varias bonitas posibilidades... la palabra 'embarazo' retumba en nuestras cabezas peligrosamente. ¿Se imaginan a FullMetal concibiendo? Nosotras si n.n

ASI QUE SEAN LINDOS, LANCEN RAYITOS DE COLORINES Y DEJEN SU REVIEW! XD

Por su atención, muchas gracias n.n

Matta ne!

_**¤ Mileena&Aya S.A ¤**_

PD: Chrno Crusade no es nuestro, es de Daisuke Moriyama. Full Metal Alchemist tampoco TT... es de... O.o!

**Mileena:** oe, Aya... ¿de quien es Full Metal?

**Aya:** ¡De Chrno! xD

**Mileena:** ¬¬...

**Aya:** diantrósperas, no se! X.x

**Mileena:** Bueno, no importa xD tampoco es nuestro xD

Y ya nos despedimos de ustedes, queridos/amados/respetados/whatever lectores.

**Aya & Mileena (cuadrándose a lo militar xD):** n.n7 ¡Que Pandemonium los tenga en su infernal gloria!

_¤EnD¤_


End file.
